Medialuna
by GinnyWings
Summary: Con el tiempo, el pasado suele desenterrarse con las memorias de los que más hemos querido. Fic ADxMM ¡One-Shot!


¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores :D! Bien... esta es una idea tonta que tuve hace unos días, acerca de la relación de Dumbledore con McGonagall... la verdad, es que si sé que Albus es homosexual, pero siempre he pensado que, a menos que no aparezca en el libro, uno puede hacer lo que quiere con las relaciones personales de ciertos personajes :): OK. Además... está de más decir... que el ADxMM es mi pareja favorita :3... no sé por qué, es que hay tanto misterio alrededor entre ellos dos, aparte que desde el principio, en el primer capítulo he pensado que ellos dos tuvieron amoríos alguna vez xDDD.

En fin... **Harry Potter** y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de **J. K. Rowling** y solo hago esta obra con la intensión de entretener, no de lucro.

* * *

_**Medialuna**_

_Capítulo Único_

Todo era celebración en los corredores de la vieja escuela. Peeves, el _poltergeist _cantaba en las escaleras, deslizándose por los pasamanos mientras alumnos, profesores y apoderados que se habían unido a la Batalla de Hogwarts festejaban el triunfo del bando ganador: El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter había vencido. Voldemort estaba muerto, producto de su propia maldición rebotada, su cadáver, frío y sin vida yacía abandonado, sin que nadie le llorara su caída.

- Profesora McGonagall –se acercó Harry, con un objeto peculiar en sus manos –Creo que esto ahora le pertenece…

La mujer, avanzada en años se dio la vuelta de su asiento para darle la cara a su antiguo estudiante. El chico portaba un reloj de bolsillo dorado, con hermosos motivos tallados en su tapa pulida. Tenía algo escrito encima, en un idioma desconocido.

La maestra estrechó la reliquia. Con ella, se le otorgaba el más alto honor de ser la nueva Directora de Hogwarts.

- Creo que usted merece más que nadie encargarse del colegio –continuó Potter.

Minerva McGonagall, de cabellera ya entrecano por los años, solo asintió. Hizo un ademán como indicándole a su alumno que le estaba dando las gracias. El joven de los ojos esmeralda sonrió. Todo había acabado, la Guerra había llegado a su fin.

La anciana se alejó. Antes de perderla de vista, Harry alcanzó a percatarse que un brillo amenazador en sus ojos se reflejaba a la luz del crepúsculo.

Ella subió por las escaleras, cruzando la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el Despacho del Director. Esta le dio una reverencia respetuosa, al ver el símbolo de su autoridad en su pecho. Cerró la puerta de la oficina, para encontrarse de frente con el retrato de aquél hombre, de cabellera blanquecina, nariz torcida y lentes de medialuna: Albus Dumbledore. Le sonreía amable ante su visita, mas la hechicera no se atrevió a mirarle de frente. Se acercó al escritorio, que estaba manchado de sangre debido a la muerte de Snape. Ya habían retirado su cuerpo y solo quedaban los restos de la masacre.

- Haz hecho bien tu trabajo, Minerva –habló Dumbledore –Protegiste a Hogwarts cuando más lo necesitaba… estoy orgullosa de ti y de Harry…

La profesora no respondió.

- Supongo que ahora serás la nueva Directora. Presento mis felicitaciones… ahora estamos a tu servicio, tanto yo como los antiguos Directores… debes estar satisfecha…

Minerva encaró al cuadro detrás de ella. Estaba molesta con los comentarios de la pintura. Tomó una bola de cristal que estaba cerca y se la arrojó a la imagen del anciano. Al chocar contra la pared se rompió en mil pedazos y astilló un poco el marco de madera alrededor de la figura.

- ¿¡Satisfecha!? –rugió McGonagall desplegando esa otra cara que nadie había visto en público -¿En serio crees que lo estoy? ¡Estás muerto! ¡Enterrado! ¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento! ¡Tú te fuiste y me olvidaste!

Todo volvió a la calma. La bruja estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Albus seguía inmutable.

- Es curioso que rompas algo ahora… como la primera vez… -comentó risueño el mago, mas ella le dedicó una ojeada asesina. Él se arrepintió del dicho y adquirió un tono más dulce –Querida Minerva… estás en un error. Yo no te he olvidado…

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó en voz quebrada -¡Ni siquiera tienes la suficiente confianza en mí! ¡No la tuviste para decirme el plan que tenías tú y Snape! ¡Aquella noche que fuiste a la cueva por el Horrocrux…!

No pudo continuar más, así que estalló en sollozos. Dumbledore la observó apesadumbrado. Los dos pares de ojos se cruzaron entre sí. McGonagall vio que unas pequeñas lágrimas furtivas cruzaban el curtido rostro del viejo director.

- Abre el reloj –dijo en un murmullo Albus, tal vez para ocultar que estaba al borde del llanto.

Aún sintiéndose traicionada, hizo como el hombre le había indicado. Dentro, había un pequeño frasco, que guardaba algo semejante a un gas… o quizás un líquido, la cosa es que relucía en un color plata a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Déjalo vaciar en el Pensadero… -agregó el anciano.

Volcó el contenido en la vasija de piedra ubicado en el rincón del despacho. Allí el pensamiento se unió a sus hermanas e inició una danza alrededor de los límites dentro de la marmita.

- Ve…

La hechicera acercó la cabeza, haciendo tocar la punta de su nariz en lo que parecía ser agua. Entonces, todo se nubló…

* * *

El joven profesor miraba a su alumna con orgullo. La muchacha dejó su varita a un lado con agotamiento. Esta aún desprendía chispas a su alrededor. Había logrado al fin su transformación por completo, transformándose en un pequeño gato atigrado, con rayas alrededor de los ojos. Estaba cansada, y apenas podía ponerse de pie. Jadeando se recostó en una de las sillas del despacho de su maestro de Transfiguración, cogiendo una taza de té que reposaba en el escritorio. Sin embargo, el hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, cambiando su semblante de satisfacción por el de preocupación. La bruja alzó sus ojos, observando su rostro. El docente le sonrió, con su iris celestino de mirada penetrante chispeando. Sacó de su túnica larga un caramelo de limón. Ya sabía ella de las excentricidades de este, sin embargo, quizás era esa fascinación por el mundo no mágico lo que más le agradaba de él, además que la aceptara por ser quien era: una mestiza… desde pequeña se había sentido rechazada por tener un padre muggle… hasta muchos pensaron que era una sangre sucia. Recordaba su primer año en Hogwarts, después que el Sombrero Seleccionador, durante varios minutos estuvo en la encrucijada de si establecerla en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw, su pureza de sangre fue puesta en duda. Su madre había roto el Estatuto del Secreto al decirle a su esposo su naturaleza. Era estudiosa, la mejor alumna de su Casa, lo que produjo rencillas entre los de Slytherin, ese tal… Tom Marvolo Riddle… calumnias se tejieron a su alrededor, causadas por la envidia y los celos…

- ¿Qué? –dijo en un susurro la hechicera. El mago la seguía viendo a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Minerva? –preguntó él con un grado de ansiedad en su voz- Entrar en la Orden del Fénix…

- No he estado tan segura desde que fui por primera vez al Andén 9 3/4 -respondió la joven mujer recuperando su compostura.

Silencio. El profesor alzó su perspectiva hacia el balcón de su oficina, que daba al Bosque Prohibido. Parecía estar esperando algo, y aquella actitud fue notada por su estudiante. Tosió para llamar su atención.

- Se avecinan tiempos difíciles... no estoy seguro de aceptar tu solicitud de unírtenos en la Orden… es peligroso, para una joven de tu edad…

Minerva se turbó.

- Discúlpeme, Profesor Dumbledore –contestó a la defensiva -mas debo decirle que ya no soy una niña… no la que vio bajar del expreso hace siete años… debo insistir que quiero ser parte de su causa… además… usted… y Grindelwald…

- No es él… es alguien que creo que puede ser mucho… mucho peor que Grindelwald…

- Se refiere a… Tom Riddle… ¿verdad?

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

- No le temes, ¿cierto?

- Sé cómo le llaman ahora… no quiero que sepa que le respeto llamándolo Voldemort…

- Está cobrando fuerza… cosas terribles han llegado a mis oídos desde la Oficina de los Aurores en el Ministerio… de desapariciones… muertes…

- Vino esta tarde… hace unas horas... ¿qué quería?

El maestro hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Minerva supo que algo andaba mal.

- Quería el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… hizo una entrevista con Armando Dippet para obtener el cargo…

- No le dejará… ¿o sí?

- Afortunadamente, su venida al colegio estuvo en mi conocimiento… logré poder rogarle al Director que no le diera el empleo… ambos sabemos, Minerva, lo peligroso que sería tener a Tom como profesor en Hogwarts, y más aún, en una posición que goza de poder, impartiendo su ideología a los más jóvenes... además… de la gracia que tiene entre sus viejos maestros, a excepción mía, no me sorprendería que le otorgasen el título de Director… eso sería fatal a largo plazo…

- Por eso me necesita… yo le puedo ayudar… déjeme ser una miembro de la Orden del Fénix, profesor...

- Me eres de suficiente ayuda trabajando en el Ministerio… tú misma te has acusado, acabas de salir de tu séptimo año, eres demasiado joven para estar en medio de la acción…

La muchacha recogió sus cabellos negruzcos, acomodándose su sombrero de bruja. Se alzó de su asiento con violencia, volteando la mesa donde reposaban un juego de tazas con té humeante. Por primera vez estaba actuando de tal forma, que Dumbledore se sobrecogió un poco.

- ¿Demasiado joven? –espetó furiosa. Sentía que la sangre de sus venas corrían presurosas -¿DEMASIADO JOVEN, DICE USTED? ¿Para qué, entonces, usted me ha estado enseñando todos estos años? ¿Para qué me instruyó para convertirme en una animaga? ¿PARA QUÉ, DÍGAME? ¡No me creo esa excusa de que soy demasiado joven para ser auror! ¿Es porque soy mujer? ¡Dígame la verdad en la cara!

El hombre aún no respondía. Estaba sentado, taciturno, parecía un niño encontrado en plena falta, con la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos cobrizos cayendo marchitos sobre su frente. McGonagall se sentía humillada, que él no tuviera fe en ella, durante todos sus años en Hogwarts luchó para ganarse la confianza de los demás, que era capaz de cualquier desafío que le impusieran por delante… sin embargo… Dumbledore, su maestro de Transfiguración… todos le apoyaban en los proyectos que se propusiera, hasta quienes la detestaban, por dentro, reconocían sus habilidades… pero… por qué su profesor, al que admiraba y había peleado por recibir una palabra de aliento… ¿por qué le truncaba cada vez sus sueños…?

- Quieres hacer esto porque sientes que ya no tienes nada por qué vivir… -murmuró con tristeza Albus -Porque perdiste a Dougal… no te importa ir a la batalla y morir en el frente…

La mujer sintió una punzada en el pecho ante aquellas palabras.

- Usted se equivoca… yo… lo hago por iniciativa propia… nada más…

- A veces nos toca proteger a nuestros amigos de sus malas decisiones… por miedo a que cometan una locura…

- No le incumbe mis asuntos personales, profesor… -habló quedamente McGonagall –Si aquella noche… en la Torre le hice saber de ciertos puntos de mi vida, es… es…

No pudo terminar la frase… no sabía cómo hacerlo… un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

- Te amo, Minerva… -masculló, casi en un susurro inaudible –No quiero que entres… no soportaría perderte y menos a que te manches las manos de sangre, no a tu edad…

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Acaso Minerva McGonagall estaba oyendo que su antiguo maestro, Albus Dumbledore le estaba confesando su amor?

- No debí decírtelo… -musitó arrepentido.

- Profesor…

- Terminó la lección… -se levantó de su puesto, esta vez su tono era serio y alto -puedes retirarte…

- No, por favor… -suplicó la joven –Dígamelo de nuevo…

- No… supongo… que perdí la razón… a veces digo locuras…

- Se las dice cuando viene del corazón... no podemos evitarlo… por favor… dígamelo…

Aquella fue la primera vez que Minerva logró ver a su profesor sonrojado. Había esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de su boca… ahora se sentía tonta por haberse distraído con ese muggle, acallando sus sentimientos por su docente, pensando que jamás le correspondería…

- Por favor…

Finalmente, pudo tener esos ojos claros mirándola fijamente. Con timidez se acercó a su oído, que ella pudo oler el aroma de sus cabellos rojos. Allí siseó:

- Te amo…

Con delicadeza unieron sus labios en un largo beso. Lo brazos de él rodearon la cintura de la muchacha, mientras ella acariciaba su cuello. Era el momento más feliz de sus vidas…

* * *

- ¡Buenas tardes, profesora! –saludó un chico a Minerva en los pasadizos del castillo, mas esta no le respondió el saludo. Atrás quedó el muchacho, desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer.

McGonagall caminaba a paso rápido por los antiquísimos pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus ojos brillaban. Intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas tras su sombrero de bruja y de vez en cuando pasaba la manga de su túnica sobre sus mejillas. Corrió al Despacho del Director, haciendo a un lado la gárgola que le cerraba el paso con violencia. Al llegar a la puerta de la Dirección, gritó "_Alohomora_" para abrirla, puesto que al forcejear la cerradura la habían cerrado con llave. Para su suerte, su encantamiento fue lo suficientemente poderoso para contrarrestar el hechizo de protección. Cruzó el umbral y ahí estaba. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba escribiendo con su pluma sobre unos pergaminos. Haciendo una floritura con su báculo, la maestra hizo voltear el tintero sobre los papeles, arruinando lo que había escrito el hombre. Mas este permaneció lacónico y calmo, levantó su cabeza sonrió como de costumbre.

- ¡Vaya! ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita, Minerva?

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido, Albus! –espetó la bruja -¡Supe que estás ilusionando a Elphinstone Urquart para que tenga una relación conmigo! ¡No me mientas!

La sonrisa del Director se desvaneció.

- Minerva, yo…

- ¡Sé que lo negarás! ¡Así que te dejo bien claro! ¡Yo no le amo! ¿Por qué estás tan frío conmigo, Albus? ¡Tú sabes que eres la única persona para mí! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

- Supongo… que no puedo engañarte… si quieres la verdad, te la diré… no podemos estar juntos… creo que fui demasiado permisivo contigo al permitirte en la Orden del Fénix, la única forma de darte protección era tenerte conmigo, en Hogwarts como profesora… sin embargo… si supieran que tenemos… algo más que una amistad, serías el primer blanco de los ataques de Voldemort…

- ¡Ah! Seh, claro… así que por esa razón, prefieres olvidarte de mí y hacerme gancho con otra persona sin mi consentimiento… es muy romántico de tu parte, Albus –McGonagall terminó en un sarcasmo –Te crees muy inteligente haciendo planes tras mis espaldas cuando concierne en mi vida, pensando que yo soy lo bastante tonta para que me trague tus manipulaciones…

- Yo te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti, y no está a mi lado… sería egoísta de mi parte…

- ¡Es egoísta lo que estás haciendo ahora exactamente! ¡Me quieres alejar! ¡Quedarte con toda la acción! ¡Ser un Gryffindor digno de su casa! ¡Pues bien! ¡También soy una Gryffindor! ¡Vete a hacerte el valiente héroe de Hogwarts, matándote en duelos contra mortífagos y Voldemort!

- ¡MINERVA! –rugió frenético Dumbledore. La misma McGonagall se asustó ante esta actitud. Siempre fue con ella suave y amable en sus conversaciones, mas ahora estaba presenciando esa otra parte que no había visto, cuando se enojaba -¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MUERA! ¡NADIE! ¡MENOS TÚ! ¿Acaso no sabes? ¿No te conté de lo que sucedió… con mi familia? No soportaría estar en la misma situación… no con la mujer que amo, sería infinitas veces peor… si tengo que elegir entre verte destrozada en el campo de batalla en las manos de Tom Riddle o vestida de blanco con otro hombre… prefiero la última opción… así que… por favor… acepta mi consejo… no te pido exactamente que te cases mañana con Elphinstone, mas dale una oportunidad para que se acerque a ti…

- Albus… yo no puedo…

- Hazlo por mí…

- Albus…

- Por favor…

Él estrechó sus delicadas manos contra las suyas. Prácticamente faltaba poco para que le estuviera rogando de rodillas. Tras sus gafas de medialuna estaba llorando, suplicándole con todo su ser, para asegurar su protección.

La profesora pensó, que Dumbledore estaba haciendo un acto de sacrificio tan grande por ella, solo por verla segura. Deseaba con toda su alma rechazar su petición, mas aquel iris diáfano inspiraba tanta compasión hasta el fondo de sus entrañas…

Exhaló un suspiro largo y cerró sus ojos. No quería que la viera llorar…

- Lo haré, Albus… por ti…

* * *

La luna menguante brillaba sobre el Bosque Prohibido, pintando el paisaje de tonos azules lúgubres. En medio de los árboles, una silueta furtiva escapaba de un perseguidor invisible. Una gata atigrada esquivaba con agilidad los obstáculos que le hacían frente. Llegando al Sauce Boxeador, evitó el golpe de sus ramas y se adentró al túnel que llevaba a la afamada Casa de los Gritos.

Las tablas de la derruida y abandonada vivienda crujían por el caminar de la felina. En medio de las cortinas de un viejo dormitorio, el animal pareció transformarse para darse a conocer su forma humana. McGonagall se agazapó en la esquina, sollozando. Llevaba encima una bellísima túnica blanca, con bordados de ocasión y una corona de flores. Las campanas del castillo de Hogwarts tañían en la lontananza. Afuera la gente gritaba su nombre, desesperada en su búsqueda. Ella sabía que allí no le encontrarían, nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para entrar a la construcción, excepto quienes conocían el secreto que allí no moraban desventuradas ánimas en pena.

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien más en la residencia. La luz de una varita encendida alumbraba el ambiente. Minerva no se inmutó para ver quién era el que estaba a su acecho. No le importaba ya… pero este se oía más cercano cada vez, hasta que entró en la habitación. La mujer pudo sentir el calor de la luminaria junto a ella. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Alzó la mirada y era él: Albus quien la estaba buscando. Ambos tenían conocimiento de la verdad acerca de la casa. El castaño sonrió, con esa sonrisa cálida, más aún que la energía que emanaba de su varita.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Minerva… todos en Hogwarts te están buscando. Debes volver a la escuela, Urquart te está esperando en el altar…

- N-no q-quiero ir… -tartamudeó la novia, entre sollozos –Y-yo te a-amo a ti…

- Sé que no quieres… pero solo así estarás bien… no puedo darte lo que él tiene… es un buen hombre…

- N-no me dejes ir… -ella se alzó sobre él y le besó con todas sus fuerzas –Huyamos… vámonos juntos de aquí… al Continente… iniciaremos una nueva vida… seremos otras personas…

A pesar de sus ruegos, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- No, Minerva… Voldemort pronto estará en la cima de su apogeo, y existen rumores que yo soy la única persona a quien teme… tiendo a pensar que es verdad, y sacaré provecho de ese asunto. Yo seré el primero al que querrá matar…

- N-no… Albus, no tiene que ser así…

- Sí tiene… y no es que quiera…

- Albus, por favor, no…

- ¡Escúchame Minerva! ¡Elphinstone es un Oficial del Ministerio! ¡Me ha asegurado tu protección para ti! ¡Debes ser fuerte…!

- ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! –esta vez el tono de McGonagall era decidido -¡Estoy cansada que por ser mujer la gente tenga crea que soy débil! ¡No necesito a un hombre que me proteja!

- No estoy diciendo eso… pero los aurores mejor calificados han fallado y muerto en el intento por apresar a Voldemort… solo haz lo que te digo…

La bruja abrazó entre lágrimas a su antiguo maestro de Transfiguración, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

- N-no me olvidaré de ti Albus… nunca… prométeme que no lo harás conmigo…

Hubo un largo intervalo de silencio.

- Tampoco te olvidaré, Minerva…

El Director la besó nuevamente, sellando su pacto.

- No me olvides…

No importada nada aquella madrugada. A la luz de la luna menguante, las cortinas ocultaban la escena… hasta que al día siguiente solo quedaron los recuerdos…

* * *

- ¡ERES INSUFRIBLE, ALBUS!

Espetaba a pleno pulmón la mujer. Ahora estaban los dos en el Despacho del Director. El mago soportaba lacónico los gritos de su compañera, mientras esta lo amenazaba con la varita en mano. Los ojos de la hechicera chispeaban como la punta de su báculo. Ambos estaban ya entrados en años, casi iguales a como estaban actualmente.

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? –espetó la maestra -¡Me llamas aquí, en tono de despedida, encargándome tus cosas y ni siquiera quieres decirme que tramas en mente!

- Eso no te concierne, Minerva… todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…

- ¡NUNCA CONFÍAS EN MÍ! ¿Por qué mantienes a Potter con vida? ¿Por qué ahora me dices que vas a emprender un viaje del cual quizás nunca vuelvas? ¿Por qué no me dices cómo te hiciste esa quemadura en la mano? ¿Qué es lo que tanto me ocultas…?

- Es un asunto privado de la Orden…

- ¡POTTER NO ES DE LA ORDEN!

- ¡PERO ÉL TIENE QUE VER CON ELLA!

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? ¿No he hecho todo lo que tú me has dicho? ¿No desperdicié dos años de mi vida con Elphinstone? ¿Uno cortejándolo y el segundo, casada con un hombre que no amaba? ¿No arruiné mi sueño de convertirme en aurora por ti? ¡Y no creas que no sé qué has revelado asuntos importantes de la Guerra con Snape!

- Yo confío en Snape…

- ¡Pero no en mí!

Ambos callaron… la bruja temblaba como una hoja por su ira contenida, mientras que a un lado el Director se mantenía impasible.

- Lo siento, Minerva… este es el final del camino… solo… si me llegara a pasar algo… quiero que tomes mi lugar en el puesto de la Dirección…

Minerva, ya harta de sus palabras, alzó su varita, la cual brilló con toda su intensidad.

- _¡CRUCIO!_

El anciano se dobló de manera instantánea y cayó al suelo. A pesar que parecía estar dándole una serie de convulsiones, no se turbó a clamar un solo grito de dolor. Mas ella gemía mientras realizaba su maldición. Fue un minuto de intensa agonía, cuando la mujer se detuvo y cayó de rodillas. Los dos jadeaban.

Dumbledore se levantó con dificultad, vacilando quejumbroso. Se sostuvo en el mueble del escritorio.

McGonagall hizo lo mismo. Por última vez, observó aquellos ojos celestes, de mirada penetrante que herían el alma. Él estaba llorando, silenciosamente.

No pudo aguantar más la culpa de lo que había hecho. Sin decir una sola palabra, escapó por el umbral, cerrando con ímpetu la puerta. Al otro lado, sin poder dar otro paso más, se echó sobre el peldaño de la escalera y rompió en llanto…

Al otro lado de las murallas de piedra, la escena se repetía con Albus…

* * *

La anciana se retiró del Pensadero. Aún con los ojos llorosos, alzó su mirada al retrato de Dumbledore. Ahora estaba vacío, se había ido a ocupar su lugar en otro de los tantos cuadros suyos que habían en la escuela.

- Gracias Albus… -murmuró -por todo…

**Fin...**

* * *

Quizás vaya pronto escribiendo más fics... así que podrían verme de vez en cuando publicando pequeñas historias :D. Así que no creo que este sea el final ;).

¡Se agradecen reviews :3!


End file.
